Die Alone
by Shikashi Irvin-chan
Summary: Meteorito llegaría al planeta dentro de siete días y Midgar se oscurecía bajo la sombra de del astro maldito. Ahora que se habían separado y cada uno debía buscar una razón para luchar, la única que se le ocurría era la de no morir completamente solo.
1. 7 days before the impact

**7 days before the impact:**

_Meteorito llegará al planeta dentro de siete días. Ahora debemos separarnos, y que cada uno busque su razón para luchar. Nos veremos al amanecer dentro de siete días._

_Si alguien no regresara, no se lo tendremos en cuenta. _

–¡Es una noticia horrible, horrible, horrible...!

El alcalde Domino se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y murmuraba, bajando gradualmente la voz, sin poder asimilar el fatal destino que estaba por llegar. Reeve aguardaba en silencio sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, esperando a que el edil dejara de desvariar.

–¡La gente está asustada, aterrorizada, paralizada de miedo...!

–Comprendo –aceptó Reeve –, pero ahora no es momento de dejar que cunda el pánico.

–¿¡Y cuando será el momento, Reeve!? –chirrió el alcalde con voz aguda, poniéndose en pie –¿¡Si no cunde el pánico ahora, cuando un planetoide invocado por dios-sabe-que-ex-SOLDIER-de-Shinra está a punto de colisionar contra el planeta, cuando lo haremos !?¿¡Cuando las ranas tengan pelo!?

Reeve dejó que escupiera e insultara, golpeando los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, sin modificar el semblante frío y sereno que había mantenido desde que llegó al despacho del edil.

Una vez el alcalde pareció haberse calmado, o como mínimo haberse cansado de dar puñetazos al mueble, se sentó de nuevo.

–Por muy difícil que parezca, dejándonos dominar por el miedo no conseguiremos nada – explicó Reeve con tranquilidad –. Midgar es el blanco de Meteorito. La placa superior es la zona más expuesta a daños. Sería necesario evacuar a todos los que habitan allí.

El alcalde Domino pareció atragantarse con algo, quizás las palabras del hombre que tenía tan resueltamente sentado ante sí.

–¿E... e... evacuar... Evacuar Midgar¿Estás en tus cabales¿Sabes cuantos millones de personas viven en_solamente_ en la placa superior? – se irguió en su asiento, incrédulo –¡Es una locura!

–Es necesario, Domino. Ahora mismo esta ciudad se ha convertido en el lugar más peligroso del mundo. No podemos dejar que siga viviendo nadie aquí –suspiró, dando la primera muestra de cansancio en toda la tarde –. No al menos en la placa superior.

–¿Pero donde vamos a llevarlos ?¿Pretendes que vayan hasta Kalm y otros pueblos colindantes ?¡Estamos hablando de millones de personas, los trataran como en un campo de refugiados! –y al decir esta frase estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Reeve juntó las yemas de los dedos, meditando e intentando no mirar por la ventana. En el exterior, el color estaba distorsionado por un halo oscuro que procedía de Meteorito.

–Trasladémoslos a los sectores del nivel inferior –dijo al fin.

–¿Qué ?¿Te refieres a los suburbios?

–He diseñado esta ciudad, Domino, la conozco bien –interrumpió Reeve antes de que el alcalde empezara a quejarse de nuevo –. Tanto la placa superior como las murallas son las más sólidas y resistentes que puede construir la arquitectura actual. El sistema de soporte está fabricado para aguantar varios millones de toneladas de presión. No hay en el mundo una fortaleza tan inexpugnable como Midgar.

Había cierta pasión en la voz de Reeve cuando hablaba de Midgar. Confiaba en ella, en la inteligencia de quienes la habían diseñado, en la fuerza de quienes la habían construido. Confiaba en la ciudad que una vez dibujó en los planos y en la que ahora estaba viviendo.

–¿Allí estarán seguros? –preguntó el edil, aceptando el plan.

–Si todo sale según lo previsto sí, estarán a salvo –vaciló, recordando la materia blanca que había visto a través de los ojos de Cait Shit.

–¿Y si... y si las cosas no salen... como esperamos?

Reeve cerró los ojos, como si la idea del fracaso le provocara algún tipo de dolor físico, y dijo lo que nadie quería oír.

–Entonces ningún lugar de este planeta será seguro.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

_**Hi!**_

_**Traigo aquí una historia un poco extraña alrededor de la caída de Meteorito. Dije una vez que yo era la rara que se fijaba en los maduritos interesantes y no en los jóvenes protagonistas. Ya peleo suficiente para encontrar fandom sobre Cid Highwind (mi favorito), y más me cuesta aun encontrar algo que trate sobre Reeve Tuesti. Es un problema estar a la sombra de un gato robótico traidor, porque no sólo eres ignorado por los fans, sino que además estos te odian. **_

_**A pesar de todo, quería redactar esta historia. Quería tratar una perspectiva diferente a la que conocemos sobre la caída de Meteorito: la de la gente que esperaba en sus casas, asustada, sin saber exactamente que sucedía en el mundo y sin poder hacer nada para cambiar el destino. Ya conocemos a los protagonistas que se marcharon al Cráter del Norte para derrotar a Sephirot. Ahora, de la mano de Reeve, toca saber que sucedía en Midgar, el blanco de Meteorito. **_

_**Para los que no lo sepan, Reeve fue el arquitecto principal de Midgar. Por eso creí interesante narrar que debía sentir al ver que la ciudad que diseñó iba a ser destruida. Más que una historia de acción, es una lucha interna contra el pánico que crece a medida que se acerca el día D. Es un Angst, de momento no mucho; pero ira creciendo a medida que avancen los capítulos. **_

_**Es un fic de 9 capítulos, ordenados como una cuenta atrás. Ya está terminado, así que no hay peligro de que se quede en hiatus. Como los capítulos son cortos, iré colgando uno cada dos/tres días. **_

_**See ya! **_


	2. 6 days before the impact

**6 days before the impact:**

En la sala de conferencias del ayuntamiento se mascaba una tensión ambiental terrible, y Reeve sabía que él era la causa. A pesar de todo, actuaba con tranquilidad y determinación. Se había aprendido los nombres y cargos que ocupaban las personas allí reunidas, y los trataba deferencia y respeto.

Los miembros de los Consejos, las más altas esferas de los suburbios, habían aprendido a odiar y maldecir a Shinra por olvidarse de ellos en el momento en que colapsaron el cielo con la placa superior. Ahora, quizás, era mejor no ver el cuerpo celeste que amenazaba su existencia.

Había llegado el momento de dejar las diferencias de lado y unir fuerzas para proteger la ciudad de la que todos formaban parte.

–¿Nos toca hacer de búnker? –preguntó un hombre robusto y canoso, el representante del sector 5.

–Ese era el propósito al diseñar y construir el nivel inferior –explicó Reeve –. Aunque haya manejado negocios en áreas tan distintas como la energía o la exploración espacial, Shinra siempre ha trabajado por y para la industria armamentística.

–Sí, como la bomba que destruyó el sector 7 –siseó la representante del sector 2, una mujer escuálida y malhumorada.

Reeve se removió incómodo en la silla y no intentó disimular lo que sentía. Aun recordaba el horror que experimentó cuando el presidente le encargó fabricar tal cosa. "_Tú diseñaste el sector, tú sabrás como se destruye."_ Meneó la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos y regresó a la conversa que los ocupaba.

–Este no es el mejor momento para acusar –replicó con voz dura –. Shinra nunca pretendió que el nivel inferior fuera acondicionado para la vida; pero las cosas sucedieron como todos sabemos y se modificaron los planos para permitir su habitabilidad.

–Nosotros construimos Midgar – dijo el anciano representante del sector 4 –. Estas manos pasaron años cargando material y levantando la mayor estructura del mundo. Todos y cada uno de los trabajadores migramos aquí, echamos raíces y formamos familias. Midgar somos nosotros, no Shinra.

–Cuando se levantó la placa, Shinra jamás tuvo la intención de querer darnos nuevos hogares y nuevos negocios en el nivel superior –añadió la mujer malhumorada.

–Nos obligaron a malvivir en el nivel inferior, convirtiéndolo en los _suburbios_ –agregó el representante del sector 1, un hombre con ojos húmedos y nariz puntiaguda.

–Siento decirles que no saben de lo que están hablando –rebatió Reeve con tono cortante –Shinra se dedica al negocio militar, a la guerra. Su objetivo principal nunca fue crear una bonita ciudad residencial, sino una fortaleza robusta para tiempos de crisis. Y esta, señores, es la peor crisis a la que jamás se ha enfrentado la humanidad. Es hora de darle a Midgar el uso con el que se la creó.

Ahora fueron otros los que se removieron incómodos, mientras los ojos del alcalde Domino pasaban velozmente sobre las distintas expresiones de todos ellos. Reeve parecía enfadado, con las manos unidas y los dedos crispados, y creía saber por qué.

Todos hablaban de la ciudad como si ellos la hubieran construido con sus manos desnudas; pero el artífice, el creador de aquella obra, era Reeve. La había dibujado en su mente muchos años antes de que existiera, y la conocía a un nivel que nadie más podría alcanzar. No iba a tolerar que nadie le diera lecciones sobre cómo y para qué fue construida Midgar.

–Así pues, espero que el señor Tuesti tenga la amabilidad de explicarnos cómo y cuándo debemos realizar la evacuación y albergar a los refugiados.

La voz de la representante del sector 3 sonó extrañamente tranquila. Era una mujer rubia de más de cincuenta años y con un atractivo y una energía vital que Reeve ya había visto en otra parte.

–Es evidente que si hemos de recibir a semejante flujo de personas se han de tener en cuenta temas como la alimentación, el alojamiento, la sanidad y la seguridad –siguió diciendo la mujer rubia –. También sería necesario controlar quién viene y qué pertenencias puede llevarse.

–Cierto –admitió Reeve, relajando la expresión –. Todos estos puntos están detallados en el plan preliminar que el alcalde y el Departamento de Desarrollo Urbanístico hemos desarrollado conjuntamente –al decir esto pasó un dossier para cada uno de ellos y añadió –. Agradeceríamos todo tipo de información y sugerencia que pudieran aportar para hacer de esta situación un proceso lo más llevadero y seguro posible.

La reunión tomó el rumbo deseado, puliendo y cambiando todos y cada uno de los temas hasta conseguir elaborar un detallado plan de evacuación. El tiempo era un bien escaso con Meteorito cada vez más cerca del planeta, por lo que estuvieron debatiendo hasta altas horas de la noche, negándose a abandonar la sala de reuniones hasta no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Reeve salió de la sala sin saber si, después de su segunda noche en vela, deseaba más un café o una cama. La anterior se la había pasado frente al monitor redactando el plan de evacuación. Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza; pero si era necesario no dormiría en toda aquella semana para poder evacuar el nivel superior de Midgar.

Se despidió de los miembros de los Consejos, acompañándolos hasta la puerta, y cuando la mujer rubia cruzó el umbral la retuvo por un instante.

–¿Señora o señorita Highwind? Es que no tengo muy claro como debo tratarla.

–Señorita, no estoy casada –respondió risueña ­­–. Aunque comprendo que dude, ya tengo una edad.

Reeve había reconocido a la madre del piloto desde el momento en que había hablado. Quería agradecerle su rápido posicionamiento a favor de la evacuación, pues quedaba claro que con ello había arrastrado a sus compañeros. Ella, pero, lo interrumpió con una mirada fría y habló.

–Siempre he creído que es usted un hombre inteligente, Reeve. Espero que sea consciente del conflicto que supuso en su momento la decisión de Shinra de continuar adelante con la construcción de la placa superior y las pocas compensaciones que obtuvimos; y que esto ha generado rencor y desconfianza.

"Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de los _suburbios_ podrían contarle una historia. Yo, por ejemplo. Vine aquí muy joven, y aquí es donde me asenté, conocí a mi pareja, tuve a mi hijo y formé una familia. Es donde he convivido con mis amigos y donde he progresado en mi trabajo. La placa superior trajo depresión y claustrofobia a mis seres queridos, y muchos se alejaron de este lugar que antes daba al cielo abierto y ahora está constantemente iluminado por la luz artificial."

"No me gusta la placa, nunca me ha gustado; pero hoy me ha demostrado que tiene una función, una misión muy importante. La placa existe para proteger a los que vivimos en Midgar, y si es así quiero verla cumpliendo su cometido. Si realmente puede protegernos de Meteorito, habrán merecido la pena tantos años en la oscuridad."

Hubo un extraño silencio cuando ella terminó de hablar. Reeve intentaba memorizar sus palabras y recrear sus sentimientos, queriendo estar un poco más cerca de lo que pensaban los habitantes del nivel inferior. Alzó la cabeza para atrás, miró el cielo siniestramente teñido de rojo e inhaló el aire nocturno; dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante al planetoide antes de regresar los ojos azules de su interlocutora.

–No se preocupe –sentenció mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho ­–, Midgar hará que nos sintamos orgullosos de ella.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**_Hi!_**

**_Hoy no tengo gran cosa que comentar, sólo una curiosidad. Suelo redactar más de un fic sobre una serie/libro/videojuego que me gusta; y cuando lo hago procuro que tenga tanto coherencia con la base original como los fics entre sí. Si alguien ha leido _Ignition_, sabrá que la mujer rubia que aquí aparece es Celine Highwind, la madre de Cid. Como bien dice ella, no está casada porque nunca ha creido en el matrimonio; así que "cohabita en pecado" con Fye desde hace más de 30 años (para quien lo pregunte, Fye es el padre de la criatura)._**

**_En _Ignition_, Celine ya es la representante del Consejo del sector 3. Ha mantenido su puesto durante todos estos años porque, aunque clausuraron el sector bajo la placa, consiguió las condiciones más favorables. Para haceros una idea, recordad que la casa de Elmyra, a pesar de estar en los suburbios, da al aire libre. Supongo que debe haber algun tipo de "ventanuco" en la placa superior para facilitar la renovación del aire del sector; una abertura que forma parte de estos cambios de diseño que nombra Reeve y que supone un espacio inaprobechable en la placa superior. Bien, pues le dí al sector 3 el lugar con más entradas exteriores de toda la placa de Midgar, de modo que es "el menos malo" de los sectores. Cuando trate ese capítulo en el fic, ya me explayaré explicando las condiciones del sector 3. _**

**_See ya! _**


	3. 5 days before the impact

**5 days before the impact:**

–¿No sería mejor que hablaras tú, Domino? –cuestionó Reeve por enésima vez mientras observaba el objetivo apagado –Eres el alcalde de Midgar, su representante.

–¡Oh, vamos! Ya sabes que nunca he tenido mucho poder ante la gente –aceptó el alcalde –. A ti seguro que te harán caso. Y además, tienes mejor presencia ante la cámara.

Reeve iba a decir algo; pero uno de los técnicos de cámara empezó la cuenta atrás para la grabación en directo. La fanfarria del informativo matinal sonó muy extraña, acostumbrado al sonido desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Excepcionalmente, este sería un discurso que iban a emitir en todas las cadenas, y así lo demostraban los distintos logotipos de las cámaras. La presentadora se desenvolvía expertamente, hablando con profesionalidad. Segundos antes de que le diera la palabra, Reeve se recolocó la corbata y se irguió en su asiento.

–Buenos días, ciudadanos de Midgar –saludó intentando ignorar la lente que lo grababa –. Hoy hace exactamente 94 días que Meteorito fue invocado desde los confines del espacio para colisionará contra nuestro planeta. Mientras nosotros hablamos aquí, este sigue acercándose a velocidad constante. Según nuestros cálculos, dentro de 5 días entrará en contacto con la atmósfera terrestre –en la penumbra tras los focos, Domino se balanceó nerviosamente sobre sus pies –. Muchos de vosotros habéis convivido estos últimos meses con el miedo fundado a causa de los rumores que la escasa información aportada por Shinra ha creado entre la gente. Creo que es el momento de explicar la verdad, aunque la verdad sea peor que todo lo que habéis imaginado.

Y contó todo acerca de Sephirot, la Materia Negra, los intentos de destruir Meteorito con la Materia Enorme y con el Sister Ray. Mientras hablaba su rostro iba palideciendo y sus ojos eran sombríos; pero la voz no le temblaba. Por unos instantes se fijó en los labios apretados de la presentadora y las manos sudorosas de algunos de los técnicos, e imaginó el pánico que sus palabras debían haber desatado en todas y cada una de las personas que lo escuchaban.

–Shinra ha usado todos los recursos pertinentes para destruir Meteorito o desviar su ruta; y todos han fracasado. A pesar de todo, existe una esperanza, una pequeña posibilidad de poder vencer a Meteorito y evitar la destrucción que traerá consigo.

Y sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, reveló la existencia de Sagrado, la materia blanca que dormía en la Ciudad de los Ancianos

–El mismo planeta que posee la energía suficiente para destruirnos también la tiene para salvarnos. Si lo pensamos fríamente, al menos yo no creo que nos merezcamos esta oportunidad. Hemos hecho mucho daño al planeta en que vivimos. Hemos sido codiciosos y egoístas, hemos abusado de sus recursos –parecía sentirse un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir; pero no calló –. Por eso, si este decide que sobrevivamos a la catástrofe, deberemos replantearnos nuestra forma de actuar con él.

"Ahora, pero, es momento de hablar sobre la realidad inmediata. Midgar es, indudablemente, el blanco de Meteorito. Será la primera zona que entrará en contacto con el cuerpo celeste y, en el peor de los casos, la primera en desaparecer. Sé que el pensamiento generalizado al oír esto es huir de la ciudad; pero lo que muchos no sabéis es que Midgar, paradójicamente, el lugar más peligroso y también el más seguro del mundo en este momento."

"Yo, junto a otros miembros del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano de Shinra, diseñé esta ciudad para convertirla en el mejor refugio que pudiera existir sobre el planeta. Los sectores que hay en el nivel inferior forman parte del mayor búnker que jamás se haya construido. Midgar ha sido creada para proteger a sus habitantes de las peores guerras, ahora debe cumplir su misión."

"A partir de mañana se empezaran a evacuar a todos los habitantes de la placa superior hacia el nivel inferior. Aquellos que deseen salir de la ciudad para refugiarse en otros lugares son libres de hacerlo. Los que se queden aquí deberán ocultarse en los sectores, y confiar en que Midgar los protegerá tanto como yo. Creo en lo que digo, por eso permaneceré aquí hasta el final."

Fue como si aquellas palabras formaran un juramento inquebrantable. De golpe y porrazo todo el cansancio que había acumulado por el estrés y la falta de sueño cayó sobre sus hombros. Relajó la posición erguida que había mantenido desde el principio, y aunque ahora pareciera menos importante, sus ojos brillaban con determinación. Estaba seguro de la protección que Midgar les podía ofrecer, y parte de esta seguridad se trasmitió a los espectadores.

En un gesto muy impropio de él, que no soportaba los discursos ante los medios, el alcalde Domino salió de la penumbra y se acercó ante las cámaras, ofreciéndose para explicar el plan de evacuación. Reeve agradeció el detalle y se despidió con un gesto breve, abandonando el plató con paso fatigado.

Sólo quería encontrar un lugar donde poder tumbarse y cerrar los ojos, con persianas cubriendo los cristales para no ver la luz sanguinolenta con que Meteorito empezaba a teñir el mundo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

_**Hi!**_

**_De este capítulo en concreto no hay nada que quiera destacar, sólo quizás de que tanto el hecho de evacuar la población de Midgar hacia los suburbios y el que lo anunciaran por la televisión son dos informaciones reales que aparecen en la novela _"On the way to smile". **

_**Dudo que fuera el alcalde Domino quien diera el mensaje, ya que él mismo reconoce tener más una función nominal que un poder real sobre la ciudad cuando te lo encuentras en el edificio de Shinra. A Reeve se ****le da mucho mejor el control de multitudes, por eso es él quien da la cara. Pero claro, este NO es su trabajo, así que empieza a estar un poco harto de cargar con toda la responsabilidad. **_

_**See ya! **_


	4. 4 days before the impact

**4 days before the impact:**

Durante el día anterior, la televisión había emitido varias veces los pasos a seguir para una evacuación ordenada, alterando toda la programación diaria.

El flujo migratorio de habitantes hacia el nivel inferior era constante; pero escaso teniendo en cuenta el número de personas que debían movilizarse. Increíblemente, Meteorito no parecía una razón de peso para que unos abandonaran sus casas y otros ofrecieran las suyas.

Algunos edificios de las zonas obreras, más dados a las protestas que aquellos a los que la vida trataba bien, lucían carteles y pancartas de fabricación casera, con mensajes sobre su negativa a abandonar el lugar. Aunque la evacuación había detenido cualquier otro tipo de actividad, habían comercios abiertos, gente en sus puestos de trabajo, y niños que asistían a la escuela; creyendo que seguir con su vida normal les ayudaría a olvidar la crisis que se aproximaba. A pesar de todo, estos eran muy pocos comparados con los que se escondían en sus casas, lo cual dotaba de un halo irreal a la falsa normalidad que querían simular.

Los residentes de la placa que se negaban a abandonar el sector tachaban de cobardes a los que se marchaban de sus hogares; y los habitantes de los suburbios no recibían con los brazos abiertos _a sus vecinos de arriba_. Los altercados, tanto en el nivel superior como inferior, eran inevitables; pero gracias a la organización de los funcionarios de seguridad se mantenían bajo mínimos.

Sólo algunas familias se marchaban de la ciudad con semblantes temerosos, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y el objetivo del planetoide.

–¿Adónde cree que van? –preguntó uno de los guardias mientras los veía cruzar las murallas.

–Geográficamente hablando, el lugar más alejado de Midgar es la zona comprendida entre el Nibelheim y Ciudad Cohete –calculó Reeve –. Pero sinceramente, dudo que ni ellos mismos lo sepan.

–¿Y usted no se marcha? Con su poder económico, seguro que ha podido encontrar un buen escondite.

–Dije que permanecería en la ciudad hasta el final y eso pienso hacer –recordó ofendido.

El guardia se ruborizó y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia las miles de personas que, bastante decaídas, recogían sus pertenecías y abandonaban sus hogares. Era muy probable que, en el caso de sobrevivir, no pudieran regresar a sus casas. Sólo las turbulencias que Meteorito provocaría al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera serían suficientes para azotar los edificios que había en la placa superior.

Quizás algunos, como los del sector 5, la zona donde vivían los trabajadores de Shinra y sus familiares, aguantaran las fuertes ráfagas de viento. El sector 3, donde se encontraba la mayor superficie de zonas verdes de la ciudad, recibiría pocos daños gracias a la ausencia edificios que en él había. Los rascacielos del sector 2, la zona comercial, se asentaban sobre cimientos fuertes y flexibles a prueba de vendavales. Las zonas industriales alrededor de los reactores mako tenían sistemas de seguridad muy exigentes, y los barrios residenciales poseían edificios bajos de construcción sólida. Seguramente serían los barrios dormitorios, aquellos donde habitaban los obreros, los más dañados.

Reeve repasaba mentalmente las propiedades de las edificaciones que existían en la placa superior. Conocía bien los materiales, las técnicas de construcción, los cimientos que las sostenían, las debilidades y resistencias de todas ellas. Poseía los planos con los que se habían levantado, la mayoría dibujados de su propia mano. Había dedicado muchos años en diseñar y elaborar la ciudad cuyo suelo estaba pisando.

Midgar era el mayor proyecto que había creado jamás, y prácticamente todos lo que le siguieron estaban relacionados con la ciudad que empezó a dibujar cuando aun no había terminado la carrera de Arquitectura. Hacía casi dos décadas que Shinra le pidió un esbozo del futuro nivel superior a aquel estudiante de excepcional talento. Aun guardaba celosamente el primer dibujo que elaboró de lo terminaría siendo Midgar, manchado de café y con las huellas de su gato Rinku estampadas cuando se había paseado encima.

Desde entonces había consagrado su vida por aquella ciudad. Realmente, conocía Midgar y todo lo que contenía a un nivel muy íntimo, muy personal. Para Reeve era mucho más que un armazón de acero y hormigón armado, era algo consciente y vivo.

Mientras veía a la gente abandonar la ciudad, buscando un lugar que creían más seguro y que no encontrarían, sintió pena por ella. Hubiera o no un mañana tras la caída de Meteorito, las turbulencias y la radiación que precedían al astro convertirían la ciudad en un lugar inhabitable.

Midgar moriría, y saber eso le causaba un dolor insufrible que no podía explicar con palabras.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**_Hi!_**

**_En este capítulo he hablado muy por encima sobre el pasado de Reeve. He aquí como me imagino su historia a raíz de lo poco que se sabe del personaje: _**

_** Reeve nació en una zona rural, aunque sus origenes no son exactamente humildes. Vivía con sus padres (no se le supone más familia) hasta que, al iniciar la carrera de Arquitectura, se trasladó a Junon. Vivía en una residencia y tenía un gato que no era exactamente suyo, ya supuestamente no podían vivir animales en las habitaciones; y este era uno de los muchos que merodeaban por la zona en busca de comida. El gato en cuestión era blanco y negro y se llamaba Rinku, y a veces "se colaba" en la habitación de Reeve. **_

_**Más o menos a la mitad de la carrera, se presentó a un concurso de diseño y lo ganó. Esto salió en el periodico y Shinra le puso el ojo, ya que era hábil, talentoso y demasiado joven -es decir, fácilmente manipulable - por lo que les convenía tener alguien como Reeve al cargo. Evidentemente Reeve no se lo pensó mucho, así que aceptó el puesto, lo cual hizo que su carrera se alargara un poco más de lo debido. **_

_**Una vez se sacó el título, cogió a Rinku y entró a trabajar para Shinra. Cuando la ciudad estuvo finalmente construida, se trasladó al sector 5 con su familia, aunque el trabajo lo fue absorbiendo tanto que empezó a alejarse de ellos. Rinku vivió con él hasta morir de viejo (en el momento de la historia hará unos tres años de eso). Cuando Reeve diseñó a Cait Shit, lo hizo pensando en su gato, así que le dio el mismo patrón de pelaje. **_

_**En fin, nada más que comentar por el momento. Decir que los gatos son muy importantes en esta historia, al menos por el significado "oculto" que yo les he dado; pero ya me explayaré en un futuro hablando sobre ellos. Son animales elegantes, libres y silenciosos; creo que congenian bastante bien con la personalidad de Reeve. **_

_** See ya! **_


	5. 3 days before the impact

**3 days before the impact:**

El segundo día de la evacuación hubo una serie de atentados en el sector 1. Entre las personas que se habían negado a abandonar sus hogares, había surgido un grupo que oponía resistencia de todo tipo menos pacífica. Las cámaras de televisión grababan una calle llena de humo oscuro y grasiento a causa de los incendios que habían provocado al prender contenedores con gasolina, creando una especia de barricada que rodeaba el sector. Se veía una silueta de un guardia tirado en el suelo, y no hacía falta acercarse mucho para saber que estaba muerto.

Reeve se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, dando por primera vez muestras de la angustia que lo estaba consumiendo. No era el tipo de hombre que se dejara dominar por sus emociones, él las dominaba a ellas. Pero mentiría si dijera que nada de lo ocurrido le afectaba. Intentaba proteger a los habitantes de Midgar, y estos no querían dejarse ayudar.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Domino arrugando un papel con las manos.

–¿Me lo preguntas a mí? –dijo el moreno echándose el pelo hacia atrás –Tú eres el alcalde, da la cara por una vez.

–Las negociaciones se te dan mejor a ti que a mí – replicó el edil.

–Si tan mal se te da cumplir con tus obligaciones, dimite y regálame el puesto –atacó apretando los dientes.

El alcalde no esperaba esa respuesta. Mientras dudaba en silencio, sonó el teléfono. Era el jefe de la policía, explicando la situación del sector 1.

–Lo estamos viendo por la televisión –confesó el edil –. No pinta nada bien...

–Dicen que quisieran hablar con usted.

–¿Conmigo¿ Por qué¿ Quieren negociar algo? Esto no es un secuestro que yo sepa.

–Quieren hablar porque han matado a un hombre y tienen miedo a salir –aclaró Reeve, algo que el jefe de policía corroboró –. Creen que si salen ahora les detendrán, y quieren asegurarse que pueden salir libremente.

El alcalde miró el teléfono aterrorizado, y después miró a Reeve, suplicando que él se encargara de la situación. Este le dirigió una mirada fría hasta que al final aceptó el auricular y esperó que le pasaran la llamada con los alborotadores. El líder del grupo, un hombre con la voz increíblemente ronca, habló de forma desagradable.

–¿Es usted el alcalde?

–No; pero él en persona me ha delegado para hablar con ustedes –respondió cubriendo el cansancio de su voz con un velo de formalidad.

–¿Y quien es usted¿ Algún becario?

–Soy Reeve Tuesti, director del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano de Shinra –el gemido de sorpresa reveló que lo consideraban con un puesto de mayor importancia que el alcalde –. Desearía saber por qué se niegan a abandonar a sus hogares.

–No nos aseguran que podamos volver a ellos. No saben si seguirán en pie ni nos dejan llevarnos todo lo que queremos.

–Ya se explicó por qué no podían llevar más que provisiones, objetos de primera necesidad y bienes móviles. Ni muebles, ni coches, ni nada similar que requiera un transporte especial puede trasladarse al nivel inferior.

–¿Qué sucederá si nuestras casas se destruyen y no podemos recuperar nada de los escombros? –exigió irritado.

–Ya se verá. De momento, lo importante es sobrevivir. Lo que sucederá después de Meteorito es algo que nadie puede saber. Nuestra prioridad es llevarlos a un lugar seguro, así que les recomiendo que abandonen el sector pacíficamente.

–¿Qué nos pasará? –preguntó una voz lejana y llorosa que no pertenecía al líder.

–Evidentemente habrá consecuencias legales; pero no antes de la caída. Hasta entonces, serán tratados como cualquier ciudadano de esta ciudad.

–¿Pretende que creamos que no nos acribillaran a tiros en cuanto crucemos la barricada? –gritó una segunda voz, esta más nerviosa.

–Exacto. Ya he dicho que ahora mismo la prioridad de las autoridades es llevar a todos los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro.

–Abandonaremos el sector si nos puede prometer que podremos recuperar nuestras cosas.

Hubo algunos gritos de disconformidad de fondo. Sus compañeros no parecían de acuerdo con lo que decía el líder, y Reeve les daba la razón. Estaba siendo demasiado temerario para la situación en la que se encontraba; parecía ser el único al que no le preocupaba el hecho de haber matado a un hombre.

–Eso no se lo puede prometer nadie –confesó.

–Pues si nuestros bienes son destruidos, queremos que nos los reembolse –hubo más gritos de desacuerdo. Reeve no entendía como es que habían escogido a aquel hombre para representarles; pero hacía rato que no hablaba en nombre de sus compañeros.

–Creo que está actuando de forma errónea. Ahora mismo los bienes materiales deberían ser su última preocupación. Lo más importante es seguir con vida, y lo único que le puedo prometer es que no sobrevivirá si se niega a ocultarse en el nivel inferior.

–Entonces no nos marcharemos de aquí. El sector 1 es nuestro hogar, y lo defenderemos hasta la muerte.

Hubo protestas airadas y un forcejeo por quitarle el teléfono a quien fuera que hablaba; y entre gruñidos y golpes se escuchó un tiro, seguido por varios gritos de sorpresa y miedo. Aunque estaba a muchos kilómetros de donde sucedía esta pelea, Reeve temblaba, y no era de miedo precisamente.

–Por última vez: le exijo que abandone el sector pacíficamente o lo hará esposado y con un guardia a cada lado –dijo fríamente.

–No saldremos de aquí. Este es nuestro sector, y aquí nos quedaremos hasta morir si es necesario.

–¿_Su_ sector? Dígame¿ ha diseñado ese sector¿ Lo ha construido¿ Ha hecho avanzar sus negocios¿ Ha trabajado para mejorarlo? Sencillamente¿ ha hecho algo por _su_ sector, aparte de pisar su suelo y ensuciarlo con su mierda? –el interlocutor se quedó mudo ante la rabia de aquellas palabras –Pero si en lugar de refugiarse en el nivel inferior prefiere quedarse y dejar que Meteorito se estampe contra su puta cabeza, entonces es libre. ¡ Quédese y muérase en _su_ sector¡ Cómo mínimo, deje que los que no están tan locos como usted puedan abandonar la barricada y marchar al nivel inferior!

–¡N-ninguno de nosotros saldrá de aquí con vida! –replicó el líder haciéndose el macho, ignorando el griterío que había a su espalda.

–Entonces no tenemos nada más que negociar.

Reeve permaneció en silencio mientras el teléfono regresaba al jefe de policía. Ante la pregunta de este sobre qué debían hacer, respondió con voz metálica.

–Dispara al líder camorrista y saca a los demás de allí. Arréstalos y llévalos hasta el nivel inferior. Diles que están acusados de matar a un hombre de forma accidental; pero que serán juzgados tras la caída de Meteorito. De momento, limítate a vigilarlos.

Domino tardó demasiado en quitarle el teléfono a Reeve, intentando anular la orden que este había dado. Mientras preguntaba por el interlocutor, en la televisión se veía como un francotirador apuntaba a por encima de la barricada. El silenciador y la distancia no permitieron escuchar el tiro; pero los gritos y el alboroto que se sucedieron, así como los miembros de la autoridad saltando por encima de la barricada y sacando a los resistentes, demostraron que la bala había dado en el blanco.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**_Hi! _**

**_Supongo que todos nosotros hemos visto por la televisión imagenes de como lo que debía ser una manifestación pacífica deriva en una serie de altercados y asaltos. A mí, por ejemplo, se me quedó grabada la imagen de un manifestaste contra la guerra de Irak que entraba en el Corte Inglés y salía con un jamón en brazos. Es tan hilarante como patética. _**

**_Lo que quiero decir con esto es que siempre hay camorristas que aprovechan las manifestaciones o huelgas para delinquir, degenerando las buenas intenciones que en ellas habían. Es lo que ha sucedido en el sector 1. Cuando hay una evacuación, tarde o temprano llegan las autoridades para acompañarte al refugio. En el caso de Midgar, debían ir por los sectores para convencer a los rezagados y guiar a los que empezaban a marcharse; en un intento de mantener todo el orden y seguridad posibles. Ya sabemos que hay gente que no está dispuesta a abandonar sus casas, y lo que principalmente era una resistencia pacífica ha derivado en actos más contundentes. Al final aparecen este tipo de exaltados que, olvidándose de la idea principal (el derecho a permanecer en sus casas) aprovechan para conseguir algo (unos nuevos bienes) por la fuerza. _**

**_La decisión de Reeve es indudablemente polémica; pero siendo miembro de Shinra debe estar acostumbrado a aquella premisa "un mal necesario". "Un mal necesario" es cuando, para conseguir un fin, es preciso tomar una decisión que inevitablemente será perjudicial; pero menos perjudicial de lo que sería no tomarla. En este caso, se trataba de eliminar al hombre que, escudándose en su derecho de permanecer en el sector, intentaba conseguir algo a cambio y tenía a sus vecinos como rehenes. _**

**_Domino está demostrando ser un pésimo alcalde y Reeve está cansado de tener que manejar cosas que escapan de su responsabilidad. Sólo lo hace por el cariño que le tiene a la ciudad; aunque a estas alturas su paciencia y entereza ya se están agotando. _**

**_See ya! _  
**


	6. 2 days before the impact

**2 days before the impact:**

A dos días escasos de la caída de Meteorito, el 85 por ciento de la población había descendido a los suburbios. Los documentos de control para abandonar la ciudad decían que un 10 por ciento no pensaban permanecer en Migdar por más tiempo. Gracias a su resistencia y las agotadas fuerzas de los miembros del orden, un 4 por ciento permanecería en sus hogares de la placa superior hasta el final. El 1por ciento restante había perdido la vida en el trascurso de esa semana; un número descomunal teniendo en cuenta las millones de personas que habitaban en Midgar.

Lo sucedido el día anterior hizo que el ambiente entre los ciudadanos, ya deteriorado por el pánico y la desesperación, se volviera aun más inestable. Las protestas que llegaban desde el nivel inferior, unidas ala falta de espacio y luz natural, hacían la situación más difícil de lo que ya era. Los altercados se sufragaban con el uso de la fuerza armada, intentando mantener el escaso equilibrio a través de la violencia legal.

En un desesperado intento de devolver la calma, Domino hizo llegar un mensaje a los ciudadanos a través de las ondas, reconociéndose culpable por los problemas que habían sucedido –achacándolos a su incapacidad de gobernar –y dimitiendo del cargo públicamente.

De haberse encontrado en otra situación, Reeve se habría visto tentando a tomar las riendas –oficialmente –de la ciudad. Pero llevaba una semana sin conciliar el sueño como era debido, durmiendo sólo las pocas horas en que sus ojos, exhaustos, se cerraban sin él darse cuenta; manteniéndose despierto a base de cafeína y enteraza mental. Ahora mismo, intentaba reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para no ceder ante el pánico, un enemigo mucho más tenaz de lo que imaginaba.

La placa superior estaba paralizada. Las tiendas estaban cerradas, las aulas sin gente y los puestos de trabajo vacíos. Aparte de los miembros designados a la evacuación, sólo funcionaba una parte de los servicios funerarios. Ahora no podían celebrar entierros ni incineraciones, así que se limitaban a llevarse los cadáveres hasta las cámaras de almacenamiento, con la incertidumbre de si algún día se les daría un digno reposo.

Este último era un tema en el que Reeve prefería no pensar; pero el destino quería ponerle a prueba, boicoteando su pulso contra el miedo. Había visto, al salir aquella mañana del estudio del sector 2, el cuerpo de una mujer joven que había saltado desde la azotea de un rascacielos cercano, manchando la acera de sangre y restos orgánicos. Le habían obligado a reconocer a uno de sus arquitectos del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano, cuyo cadáver estaba colgado del techo de su antiguo despacho del edificio Shinra. Las calles estaban infestadas por un hedor nauseabundo, en presagio del inminente fin de la ciudad. Conscientemente o no, la gente sabía que Midgar no sobreviviría a Meteorito, y preferían quitarse la vida antes que desaparecer con ella.

Sencillamente, no confiaban en que Midgar pudiera cumplir la misión de protegerlos. Reeve, al igual que Shinra, confesaba no haberlo hecho alguna vez. Los planes que la empresa tenía para sus trabajadores y familiares era reubicarlos en Junon o Costa del Sol. Él mismo había trasladado sus bienes hasta la ciudad fortificada y permanecía en su estudio con lo imprescindible, y eso no le hacía sentir mejor.

Pero la desconfianza que Reeve podía experimentar hacía Midgar era muy distinta a la que sentían los ciudadanos. Quizás la comparación era extraña; pero para él Midgar era como una hija a la que la compañía de Shinra había llevado por malos caminos. Cuando empezó a diseñarla era demasiado joven, y aunque era capaz de ver que sus intereses y los de la empresa eran distintos, siempre cedía a favor Shinra. Durante mucho tiempo, dejó que esta poseyera la última palabra alrededor de la ciudad, agradeciendo su trabajo pero ignorando sus consejos. Para cuando tuvo el poder y la fuerza necesarias para negarse a lo que dictaba la empresa, la ciudad ya se había alejado demasiado de su sueño inicial. La aparición de AVALANCHA no hizo sino que empeorar las cosas, llevando a tomar caminos tan drásticos como verse obligado a diseñar algo para destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo había creado.

Si experimentaba alguna clase de odio hacia Shinra, era por haberle quitado el control que legítimamente poseía sobre la ciudad, distorsionado su función principal. Si sentía resentimiento hacia AVALANCHA, era por sus métodos de lucha y no sus objetivos, ya que con ellos habían dañado sectores y matado a ciudadanos que en ellos vivían. Ciertamente, no fue difícil traicionar al grupo en comparación a lo que le costó dibujar los planos del explosivo que derrumbaría los sistemas de soporte del sector 7.

Lo que ahora podía unirle al grupo terrosita, la búsqueda de Sagrado y la lucha contra Sephirot, respondía a su propia supervivencia. No quería ser un héroe, no sabía si podía salvar el planeta, y su razón para luchar –proteger a Midgar y todo lo que en ella moraba de Meteorito – se debilitaba cada vez más.

Midgar podía proteger pero no ser protegida. Reeve lo sabía y se sentía asustado ante aquella idea, porque había dedicado tanto tiempo y energía a la ciudad que, cuando esta desapareciera, no sabría hacia dónde redirigir sus pasos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Hi!**_

_**Dije en el primer capítulo que esta historia era una lucha contra el pánico, concretamente contra la incertidumbre que experimenta Reeve al no saber que sucederá si sobrevive a Meteorito. Hasta el momento ha sabido torear muy bien la situación, manteniendo la mente ocupada con la evacuación de los ciudadanos. Era una responsabilidad tan grande que no podía permitirse dormirse en los laureles, así que ha tenido que entregarse completamente a la causa, sin tiempo para las dudas y los conflictos internos. **_

_**Pero finalmente la ciudad se ha quedado vacía, poco más puede hacer, y es ahora cuando todo a lo que le ha estado dándole vueltas desde que invocaron al planetoide viene a atacarlo. Siendo un hombre poco acostumbrado al fracaso y a la inactividad, debe ser tormento sentarse a esperar a que llegue la hora, sin poder hacer nada más. Para colmo de males, el universo parece confabular en su contra, porque precisamente en lo que no quiere pensar (en la muerte y la deseperación) se cruzan a su paso constantemente. **_

_**Aparte de eso, he comentado algo que no he leido en ningún fic sobre Reeve (y me he leido unos cuantos, en inglés of course). Nunca hablan de la traición de Cait Shit (cuando le arrebata la Piedra Angular a Cloud para entregársela a los Turcos). Fue el momentanzo que hizo que todos (me incluyo) odiaramos al gato robot. Pero claro, nunca nos paramos a pensar en que debía opinar Reeve acerca de AVALANCHA y sus encantadores métodos de terrorismo organizado para protestar contra Shinra. Ya explican que la gente de Midgar no estaba precisamente a favor del grupo, y es porque aunque con la mejor intención, sus métodos de lucha no sólo no eran efectivos, sino que ponían en peligro a gente que poco o nada tenía que ver. **_

_**Salvar el planeta es muy noble; pero hacer estallar un reactor y el área colindante, destruyendo casas y matando a gente inocente, no lo es. Y esto es lo que tenía Reeve en mente cuando envió a Cait Shit para infiltrarse en el grupo. Hay que decir que Shinra es muy lista: como sabe que Sephirot es un enemigo poderoso y que existe un grupillo dispuesto a cargarselo, le es muy conveniente manipular a esta panda de aficionados para poder eliminarlo sin sacrificar recursos propios. Que conste que lo digo con todo mi cariño; pero ciertamente AVALANCHA me parece un grupo de aficionados comparados con todo el despliegue armamentístico que Shinra posee.   
**_

_**See ya! **_


	7. 1 day before the impact

**1 day before the impact:**

Si existía una cosa que Reeve había diseñado y no estaba relacionada con Midgar, esa era Cait Sith. El deseo de construir un androide manejado con inteligencia artificial había sido para él más bien un juego. Su aspecto gracioso, grotescamente parecido al de su gato Rinku ­–poseía el mismo color y disposición de manchas– y el programa que le daba un carácter desenfadado lo demostraban. El supuesto arte de adivinación era sólo el resultado de un procesador de información muy sutil, que le permitía conocer y predecir el futuro que mayor probabilidad tenía de sucederle al preguntador.

Durante los últimos años, Cait Sith había sido la voz de acento extraño que llenaba el silencio en su casa, aportando respuestas ingeniosas a preguntas que no formulaba. Su utilidad como espía fue descubierta posteriormente, y a raíz de aquella incursión en el grupo AVALANCHA su vida había adquirido un tinte peligroso. Reeve nunca había estado tan al borde de la ilegalidad como el día en que, acompañado por Shuriken, se presentó en casa de Elmira para llevarse a Marlene como _elemento disuasorio. _

Los habitantes de la placa ya habían sido completamente evacuados, exceptuado aquellos que había decidido permanecer en sus casas. Reeve se encontraba encerrado en su estudio, un ático que lindaba entre el sector 2 y 3. Desde la galería, encarada hacia las zonas verdes, no veía a nadie que recorriera las calles. La ciudad se encontraba sumida en tal silencio que el rugido de Meteorito se escuchaba perfectamente. La oscuridad del ocaso se unía a la sombra que proyectaba el cuerpo celeste, dando al cielo un tono sangriento.

En ese momento, Reeve se sentía como el único habitante de Midgar. Jamás consideró a Cait Sith como una compañía, y ante la presencia del gato robótico, había caído en lo que durante tantos días había intentando evitar. Al cansancio, la angustia, la impotencia y la desesperación se habían unido el pánico. Por eso, hizo lo peor y lo único que se vio capaz en ese momento: intentó ahogar estos sentimientos en alcohol, esperando que su mente se enturbiara tanto que no pudiera reconocerlos.

El primer modelo de Cait Sith, cuyos restos se encontraban carbonizados en lo que quedaba del Templo de los Ancianos, había sido el único testigo de este lamentable espectáculo el día en que AVALANCHA hizo estallar los reactores de la ciudad, y el día en que Shinra derrumbó la placa sobre el sector 7. Cuando Reeve bebía un poco, enseguida estaba achispado; pero una cantidad respetable de licor sumada a su depresivo estado anímico le convertían en un hombre agresivo. Cait Sith sabía que lo mejor para preservar la integridad de la máquina era desaparecer y dejar que Reeve descargara su frustración, transformada en ira gracias al alcohol, contra algo que no fuera él. Y una vez que se hubiera cansado, intentar ordenar la habitación para borrar los restos de semejante acción.

Pero para el nuevo modelo de Cait Sith, esta era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Por eso el programa de seguridad para el usuario le hizo acercarse a Reeve cuando este se apoyó en lo que quedaba de las puertas de vidrio que cerraban la galería.

Con los ojos desenfocados por el alcohol, Reeve miraba el doble cristal que tanto le había costado romper, como si este le hubiera traicionado. Había sido muy extraño cuando, en lugar de notar como la silla rebotaba en el material trasparente, seguía su curso atravesando el vidrio con un estrépito que resonó en la ciudad vacía. La fuerza del golpe que él mismo había dado le hizo perder el equilibrio, tropezando con la parte superior del cristal que no se había desprendido del marco. No se dio cuenta que el borde afilado le había hecho un corte en la sien. El gato robótico, que observaba como la sangre se deslizaba por su cara, sí que lo había visto.

Cait Sith intentó alejar a su dueño del vidrio, consciente de que en ese estado no podría curarse la herida. Reeve, en cambio, dirigió una mirada lúgubre al robot cubierto de piel simulada que se encontraba a un metro escaso de él; y con una agilidad que nadie se esperaría de un borracho, estampó la silla en su dirección. Sólo los reflejos felinos que existían en el procesador de movilidad consiguieron evitar el impacto, escondiéndose dentro del único armario que allí quedaba, entre montones de material para dibujo. Para evitar males mayores, cerró las puertas desde dentro.

–¡Sal de ahí, cosa !¡Sal, que te voy a hacer una cara nueva! –gritó Reeve con un tono de voz que no parecía para nada suyo.

Las puertas del armario temblaron cuando fueron golpeadas con la silla, sin llegar a ceder. Reeve golpeó un par de veces más el mueble, hasta que al final decidió ignorar al androide y dirigió su furia contra algo que hizo un ruido ominoso al reventar contra el suelo.

El gato robótico permaneció encerrado en el armario, analizando los ruidos del exterior hasta considerar que era seguro salir de allí. Cuando lo hizo, ya era de noche; pero el brillo de Meteorito iluminaba el cielo con un tono rojizo y oscuro que hacía pensar en la sangre coagulada. Reeve no estaba en esa habitación, donde reinaba el caos. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo en el baño, arrodillado ante el inodoro.

Si había una palabra que podía definir su estado en ese momento, era_patético. _El corte que no se había curado había sangrado libremente hasta cerrarse por si solo, dejando un rastro de sangre seca que iba desde la sien hasta la camisa. Estaba pálido y tembloroso, con la mirada fija en ningún lugar. El ruido que hacía al vaciar el contenido de su estómago era muy desagradable, y tan fuerte que no le permitió escuchar el teléfono.

El primer y segundo pitido se perdieron entre el sonido de las arcadas, así como los tres siguientes. No fue hasta el sexto timbrazo en que tomó conciencia de que lo estaban llamando. Perdió otro pitido mientras buscaba el teléfono con la vista en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ni siquiera intentó ponerse en pie, así que se acercó hasta el aparato a gatas, tanteando el suelo con bastante torpeza.

Lo oía sonar cada vez más cerca; pero no sabía dónde estaba. Al final lo encontró tirado bajo la mesa, donde a pesar de la caída no se había desenchufado el cable. Le dio media vuelta y se dispuso a descolgar.

Entonces el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Reeve se quedó mirando el aparato en silencio. Si se hubiera encontrado en un estado más digno, habría mirado la memoria del teléfono, que retenía las llamadas recibidas, para descubrir quién había marcado su número a aquella hora de la noche y si merecía la pena llamarle. Pero ahora, cuyo cerebro funcionaba descoordinadamente por culpa del alcohol, lo único que hizo fue observar el teléfono y murmurar con voz pastosa:

–Han colgado.

Lo dijo en plural, sin saber quién o quiénes habían llamado y por qué razón. Por más que pensara, no podía darle un nombre y una cara a alguien interesado en llamarle. En ese instante, no creía que existiera nadie que quisiera hablar con él. Preocuparse por él. Interesarse por su estado.

Las personas con las que había entablado alguna relación más allá de lo profesional –amistad, amor, familia –se habían alejado de él poco a poco. Concretamente, las había alejado él de su lado. Todo lo que no formaba parte de su trabajo había sido tachado de _prescindible_ y anulado de su vida. Era como si hubiera construido unas fronteras entre él y el resto del mundo, una especie de Midgar invisible pero con las mismas murallas inquebrantables.

Estaba solo.

Al tomar conciencia de ello, algo se rompió en su interior, algo que no era físico pero sí muy doloroso. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho y cerrando los puños sobre los pliegues de la camisa. Vivía sólo. Estaba sólo. Y moriría solo cuando Meteorito alcanzara finalmente su objetivo. Esa idea lo aterrorizaba aun más que la caída del planetoide. Más que la muerte en sí, le aterraba el acto de morir sin nadie a su lado, sin una última mirada compartida y una mano a la que aferrarse.

Durante parte de su vida había establecido barreras entre él y los otros hasta vivir en soledad, y ahora que la muerte estaba tan cerca que creía poder verla con sólo levantar la cabeza, moriría completamente solo.

Estaba tan asustado, que no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, ni de los nombres que pronunciaba con voz ahogada, como si existiera la remota posibilidad de que sus dueños pudieran acudir a su llamada y hacerle compañía. En ese momento se sentía tan vulnerable y perdido como lo habría hecho un niño pequeño que se hubiera soltado de la mano de sus padres y no pudiera verlos entre la multitud. Sólo que a su alrededor no existía una multitud anónima, sino el más espeluznante vacío.

Aquella noche no parecía terminar nunca, y bajo la distorsionada oscuridad de Meteorito todo era desconocido y daba miedo. Reeve no levantó la vista hasta que algo se hizo oír sobre el zumbido profundo del cuerpo celeste: una especie de ronroneo. Cait Sith estaba a su lado, y lo observaba con lo que el simulador social habría traducido como lástima o compasión. Lo que chocó a Reeve es que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

En un interés de darle al androide una expresión de eterna diversión e ironía, había diseñado el rostro de Cait Sith para que mantuviera los ojos permanentemente casi cerrados. A pesar de todo, necesitaba _ver_, y por eso le dio unos ojos estrechos y rasgados que se curvaban ligeramente como una media luna. No quería unos ojos grandes porque habrían chocado con el gesto habitual del robot. Tampoco quería unas pupilas rasgadas como las de los gatos de verdad, así que lo dotó de unas levemente ovaladas. Se decantó por su color favorito para los ojos: un azul medianoche tan oscuro, que recordaba a un cielo nocturno y sin luna que se hubiera visto brevemente iluminado por una estrella fugaz.

Estos eran los ojos que miraban a Reeve, artificiales y sin vida. A pesar de todo, lo estaban mirando a _él_, y eso consiguió serenarlo un poco. Entonces, el androide hizo algo que no creía que pudiera hacer ningún simulador social ni programa de inteligencia artificial, por muy avanzado que este fuera.

Cait Sith se abrazó a él, intentando rodear su pecho con sus cortas extremidades de peluche.

Sabía que el pelaje era de fibra sintética, que el esqueleto mecánico estaba recubierto de polímeros plásticos que le daban un tacto firme similar al de la carne, que el motor y el procesador interno daban calor a la estructura, que sus movimientos respondían a las órdenes de distintos programas de inteligencia artificial. Sabía que todo eso era falso.

Pero en ese instante, era lo más real que podía sentir. Y era lo que más necesitaba en este mundo.

Lo que fuera se hubiera roto en su interior aun latía y le hacía daño; pero ahora, con el peso del gato contra sus costillas, dolía un poco menos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**_Hi!_**

**_A solo un día escaso de la caida de Meteorito, al final Reeve perdió su pulso contra el miedo. _**

**_La idea de este capítulo se me ocurrió pensando en lo que debería estar haciendo Cid antes de ir a luchar contra Sephirot. (LOL) Hay bastantes fics que hablan sobre este tema, seguramente porque fue él quien dijo que "Quizas no volverían para luchar". El caso es que siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE suponen que pasó ese tiempo al lado de Shera (yo también lo creo). Esto me hizo pensar en que todo el mundo regresaría al lado de sus seres queridos: Yuffie a Wutai, Barret con Marlene, Red XIII en Cañón Cosmo, Vincent... Vincent es un caso aparte XD. Pero aquí fue donde cai en cuenta de que Reeve iba a quedarse solo. _**

**_En la novela _On the way to smile_ se explica que estaba haciendo la familia de Reeve (curioso); pero que hacía él. Lo poco que se sabe con relación al arquitecto es que en un momento dado lo llaman al telefono, pero él no contesta. Aprovechando esto quise explicar qué sucedía al otro lado del cable. Una historia dura pero tierna en el fondo. Reconozco que me puse a llorar mientras escribía: me daba mucha pena Reeve y Cait Sith me parece adorable, aunque recuerde constantemente que sólo es un muñeco. _**

**_Sólo dos apuntes curiosos: _**

**_1 Shuriken es uno de los Turcos (una mujer bajita pelo rizado) que aparece en el juego _FFVII:Before Crisis_. Siempre sacamos a los cuatro conocidos a la palestra; pero yo preferí usar a uno nuevo (ya que se molestaron en diseñarlos XD) _**

**_2 En la versión inglesa de _Advent Children_ y _Dirge of Cerberus_ Cait Sith, por no se sabe que razones, habla con marcado acento escocés. A raíz de eso existe un fandom sobre Reeve en el que se le supone esconcés, y lo dibujan con kilt (la típica faldita a cuadros) o le hacen otro tipo de perradas. Quería hacer constar este detalle, y por eso que he dicho que el gato tenía un acento extraño. _**

**_See ya! _  
**


	8. The day of the impact

**The day of the impact:**

_**06:13 AM**_

Cuando Reeve despertó, acurrucado debajo de la mesa, el sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte. La sombra que proyectaba Meteorito sobre la ciudad no dejaba ver la luz del día, llenándolo todo de un rumor ominoso, un tono oscuro y un miedo aterrador para quienes habitaban en el planeta.

Permaneció un buen rato tumbado bajo el mueble, notando el dolor de cabeza creciente, el sabor a vómito en el paladar y la textura seca que la sangre y las lagrimas habían dejado en su cara. Tenía algo cálido y peludo encogido a la altura del pecho: Cait Sith estaba hecho un ovillo, suficientemente quieto para simular que dormía. Desde esa perspectiva, si no hubiera sido por el disfraz que llevaba, habría pasado por un felino de tamaño descomunal.

Reeve salió a rastras de debajo de la mesa y no sin esfuerzo se incorporó, escuchando como los vidrios rotos crujían bajo sus pies mientras se dirigía a la galería. Bajó totalmente las persianas, dejando por un momento el estudio a oscuras antes de encender la luz.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó la voz de acento raro del gato, que se había levantado.

–Hoy es el día en que Cloud piensa ir a enfrentarse contra Sephirot para liberar a Sagrado –recordó con voz ronca.

–Lo sé. Por eso pregunto que vas a hacer. Y que voy a hacer yo.

Reeve suspiró pesadamente mientras intentaba no ver la destrucción que él mismo había provocado la noche anterior. Las puertas abolladas del armario estaban encajadas, sin poder cerrarse, y desde la rendija podía apreciar los papeles, los lápices, los útiles de geometría y las pinturas que allí guardaba.

_Nos veremos al amanecer dentro de siete días._

_Si alguien no regresara, no se lo tendremos en cuenta. _

Por una parte, Reeve no quería enviar a Cait Sith al Cráter del Norte. No porque temiera por su integridad, ya que a pesar de todo era una máquina reemplazable; sino porque después de lo que había sucedido esa noche, no quería alejarse del gato.

Por otra parte, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad de luchar, aunque fuera indirectamente. Peor que el terror que Sephirot y Meteorito le inspiraban era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitar la fatalidad. Y ya que afortunadamente poseía esa oportunidad, quería aprovecharla.

–Debes ir con el resto a luchar contra Sephirot. Ayúdalos en todo lo que puedas. Tienes la inmensa fortuna de poder luchar e intentar cambiar el destino el lugar de esconderte y esperar a que ocurra lo peor. No voy a permitir que la desperdicies.

–¿Y tú que harás? –preguntó el robot, bajando las orejas.

–Me quedaré en Midgar, tal y como prometí.

–¿Escondiéndote y esperando lo peor?¿ No sería mejor que te marcharas de la ciudad?

En cualquier otro momento esto podría haber resultado una de las muchas respuestas ingeniosas de Cait, pero la forma en que formuló la pregunta demostró que, aunque fuera resultado del programa de protección del usuario, estaba preocupado por Reeve.

Este, en cambio, parecía muy seguro de sus palabras, más seguro de lo que había estado nunca.

– Me quedaré en Midgar, y encontraré una razón para luchar.

_**09:45 AM **_

Cualquiera que había visto el trabajo de Reeve había aplaudido su pulcritud. El diseño técnico; frío, lineal y detallado; era la vertiente del dibujo que se alejaba del arte. Nadie veía belleza en los planos perfectamente delineados, hechos con medidas exactas; y entintados con puntafinas, escuadras y pulso firme. En aquel trabajo no existía la profundidad ni la exaltación de los sentidos, sólo escalas y mesuras de objetos con puntos de vista preestablecidos.

Para aquellos que sabían interpretarlos, los planos de Reeve siempre habían sido una muestra de trabajo claro y preciso, explicando no sólo los tamaños, medidas y formas, sino también materiales y colores.

Reeve atesoraba todos los planos que había dibujado alguna vez desde que empezó la carrera, ordenados por fechas y proyectos. Todos ellos eran obra de un arquitecto, pistas en dos dimensiones gracias a las cuales se podrían construir sus dibujos en la realidad de la tercera dimensión. Pero entre todas estas muestras de diseño técnico, había unos pocos esbozos que se alejaban de la delineación y se acercaban al arte.

El primer diseño de Midgar, el que tenía manchas de café y huellas de su antigua mascota, no era un plano. Era un dibujo, desde una perspectiva que se alzaba aproximadamente 45 º sobre el horizonte, hecho a mano alzada con lápiz y acuarelas. No era exacto ni preciso, y las constantes líneas que reseguían el esbozo de un lápiz blando emborronaban y confundían los detalles.

Entonces era joven y tenía por delante un futuro lleno de sueños. Había fuerza e ilusión en aquellos trazos; pero la Midgar que había en el dibujo no se parecía a la Midgar que ahora existía. Shinra había corrompido su sueño y lo había convertido en lo que ahora era: una ciudad moribunda en que nadie creía ni nadie confiaba.

El dibujo, sucio y gastado por el tiempo, parecía apagarse del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo la verdadera ciudad. Reeve buscó en el armario y sacó un rollo de papel, lápiz, pincel y una caja de acuarelas. La colores de aquélla caja era un conjunto de verdes, grises y castaños, que variaban desde un arena dorado a un gris plomo o un verde sombra.

Aquella paleta la había creado hacia casi 20 años, durante una aburrida tarde de domingo, mientras observaba los ojos de Rinku. Siempre le habían fascinado las variaciones que existían entre los castaños y los verdes que predominaban, velados por una capa grisácea como la ceniza. A base de mezclar y rechazar, consiguió un extenso número de colores con los que creía poder imitar con bastante precisión la tonalidad de los ojos de su mascota. Aunque en ella no existía el azul medianoche que tanto le gustaba a Reeve, para él aquella paleta representaba los colores de la realidad.

Colgó un gran trozo de papel con tachuelas en la pared, buscó agua para recuperar las pinturas, se recogió el pelo con una coleta e; intentando dar forma a lo que ahora sólo veía en su mente, comenzó a dibujar.

_**02:37 PM**_

Cuando Cait Sith pasó de ser un juguete a un instrumento de espionaje, Reeve diseñó un PDA con el que podía retener toda la información almacenada por el robot durante las últimas 24 horas. Cada día, con la exactitud de un relojero, descargaba la información en el ordenador y la enviaba a los archivos a Tseng.

Los Turcos tenían guardados todos los datos que Cait Sith había recogido desde el momento en que se acercó a AVALANCHA por primera vez. Lo que no sabían es que el PDA poseía un chivato que le permitía acceder directamente a la información que el robot se encontraba recibiendo en ese preciso instante. Se activaba cada vez que alguien pronunciaba alguna de las palabras claves que había grabado en la memoria interna. Una de ellas era su propio nombre.

El pitido de la PDA lo sacó de la ducha. Cid había pronunciado el nombre del arquitecto, preguntado que tal estaba. A Reeve le pareció extraño, pues las dos veces anteriores que lo nombraron había sido para negociar y para reprocharle sus métodos.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó el gato en tono neutral.

–Me contaron que había decidido quedarse en Midgar y que había preparado una evacuación a gran escala hacia el nivel inferior –contestó evasivamente –. También lo vi por la tele.

–Veo que estás bien informado.

–¿Y, si no es mucho preguntar, podría saber por qué ha decidido quedarse en el ojo del huracán?

Cait Sith esperó a que, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Reeve formulara la respuesta. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, ni tampoco sabía si era correcto; pero concluyó que si alguien podía entender mínimamente lo que quería explicar, ese era Cid. La nave que ahora pilotaba la había diseñado con cariño y dedicación, así que debía estar acostumbrado al tipo de sentimientos que aparecen alrededor de las obras que nacen de la imaginación y se traspasan a la realidad.

–Lo que voy a decir ahora es un poco extraño –confesó el gato al fin –así que espero explicarme bien. Hay dos cosas en el mundo que Reeve considera, de alguna forma, como hijos suyos. La mayor de ellas morirá esta noche, y no piensa dejarla morir sola.

Cid recordó fugazmente la ciudad en la que nació y que tan poco le costó abandonar, y aunque no sentía ningún afecto por ella, el saber que desaparecería lo llenó de desasosiego.

–¿Y qué hay del otro? –preguntó, intentado ignorar lo que había experimentado segundos antes.

–Lo envía a luchar contra Sephirot –respondió Cait Sith con entereza –. No soy un gran guerrero; pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser útil.

–Eso es hablar con un buen par –replicó con una sonrisa de medio lado –. Échale huevos y haz que se sienta orgulloso.

Cait Sith asintió silenciosamente y Reeve se permitió una cauta sonrisa.

_**04:04 PM**_

Miró por última vez el que durante tantos años fue su estudio. Se había arreglado tal y como lo habría hecho para asistir a la más importante de las reuniones, haciendo gala de toda la buena presencia y dignidad que era capaz. Aquel porte erguido, paso seguro y voz serena era lo que había caracterizado a Reeve durante sus largos años en Shinra.

Lo único que desentonaba con su elegante atuendo era la vieja bandolera de piel que colgaba de su hombro. Era un regalo que sus padres le entregaron cuando ingresó en la universidad, y había pasado toda la carrera paseándola por las aulas y pasillos de la facultad de Arquitectura. Era de calidad y cosida a mano, y sabía que para la economía familiar había supuesto invertir una pequeña fortuna. Con su sueldo mensual de director del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano podría comprarse cuatro como esas y de marcas más caras. Pero aunque hiciera años que reposaba en el fondo del armario, nunca tuvo intención por reempezarla.

Ahora lo iba a acompañar al que, quizás, iba a ser el último lugar al que iría. Su equipaje era ligero: a los bienes que siempre consideraba imprescindibles había sumado el dibujo que acababa de secarse, el PDA de Cait Sith y un pañuelo con estampado floral que nunca le había gustado pero por el que sentía cierto cariño.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta del estudio con llave, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Empleó media hora en bajar todos los pisos del rascacielos por las escaleras, temiendo por si el rápido ascensor se encallaba y lo dejaba atrapado allí dentro. La luz exterior era increíblemente opaca, y la sombra de Meteorito tan grande que cubría la mitad del sector.

Intentando por todos los medio no mirar el cielo, Reeve dirigió sus pasos hacia el nivel inferior.

_**10:53 PM**_

El ambiente en los suburbios del sector 6 era de pánico absoluto y nerviosismo histérico. Encerrados tras las murallas de Midgar, la gente miraba el reloj y se desesperaba en la ignominia, sin saber cómo de cerca estaba Meteorito del planeta. Era tal el estado de ansiedad, que se había generalizado una serie de síntomas de malestar y nauseas, todos resultado de la psicosomatización de sus nervios crispados.

Reeve, aun con su apariencia de fría serenidad, también los experimentaba. Lo poco que había comido había parecido querer regresar al ambiente en cuanto se lo tragaba, y no había podido permanecer sentado en ningún lugar, ya que cada vez que intentaba a descansar un rato, su cuerpo le obligaba a ponerse en pie y caminar alrededor del sector. Sólo hacía seis horas que estaba allí y ya era presa de la claustrofobia.

Los cálculos que había realizado el observatorio de Cañón Cosmo pronosticaban que a las 11:40 de la noche (franja de Midgar) Meteorito entraría en contacto con la atmósfera terrestre, y que en el lindar de la medianoche se estrellaría contra el planeta. La última orden que debían obedecer las autoridades era clausurar herméticamente los sectores a las 11 en punto de la noche y mantenerlos sellados hasta el amanecer. Siempre que hubiera un amanecer tras Meteorito.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, Reeve se acercó al guardia que vigilaba la entrada del sector 7, que ahora no era más que un montón de ruinas y escombros bajo los cuales estaban sepultados los cadáveres de sus antiguos habitantes.

–¿Podría abrir la puerta? Necesito pasar –dijo con tranquilidad.

–¿Pasar al sector 7?¡ Ni de coña! –replicó el guardia nervioso –Vamos a cerrar las compuertas en nada, y además allí sólo hay runa.

–¿No sabe quien soy? –preguntó Reeve mientras veía como el guardia palidecía al comprobar su identidad en la tarjeta que le estaba extendiendo –Abra la puerta y déjeme pasar.

–Mire, señor Tuesti, no puedo dejarle salir. Vamos a clausurar los sectores ya mismo, si pasa ahora al sector 7 se quedará encerrado en una zona derruida y sin la protección de la placa.

–Todo eso ya lo sé. Ahora, le repito por última vez, déjeme salir.

–¿No prefiere pensárselo mejor antes de que sufra un ataque de histeria e intente regresar aquí? –dijo el guardia lentamente, intentando hacerle recapacitar.

–No intentaré regresar antes del amanecer, no se preocupe.

La decisión de Reeve era firme e incuestionable. Prometió permanecer en Midgar hasta el final, y prometió no dejarla morir sola. Las promesas de un caballero eran inquebrantables, y ahora iba a cumplirlas.

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, el guardia abrió las puertas que limitaban con el sector 7 y se despidió de Reeve con una murmuración rara, anotando su identidad en una lista de control antes de cerrar el paso. Eran las 11 en punto de la noche.

Reeve escuchó el mecanismo automatizado clausurar los sectores, quedándose bajo la oscuridad sanguinolenta de Meteorito. A su alrededor había los escombros de lo que antiguamente fue el sector 7, tanto en el nivel superior como inferior. Paseó una mano sobre el armazón carbonizado que antes formó parte del soporte de la placa, rozando el metal con suavidad como si fuera algo herido y asustado.

–No pasa nada, estoy aquí. Ya no estás sola.

_**11:35 PM**_

El vacío triangular que la caída de la placa había dejado sobre el sector 7 estaba colapsado por la luz rojiza de Meteorito. El fuego interno del astro veteaba su superficie oscura de roca solidificada con el color de la sangre recién derramada, e iluminaba levemente el mundo como si existiera una herida en el cielo y dejara gotear el fluido vital sobre la tierra.

Hacía un rato que las piernas habían dejado de responderle, exigiendo el descanso que tanto necesitaban. Tenía la espalda apoyada en los restos de la columna principal. Reeve había pedido disculpas mentalmente por lo sucedido, por la bomba que meses atrás la derribó y dejó caer las miles de toneladas de hormigón armado y acero que formaban la placa superior.

Buscó en la bandolera y sacó paquete de tabaco y un mechero. No le apasionaba fumar ni muchos menos; pero en contadas ocasiones encendía un cigarrillo y se distraía viendo la ceniza consumirse y el humo elevare en el aire. Ahora deseaba medir el tiempo del que disponía: si no calculaba mal, Meteorito entraría en la atmósfera cuando él se terminara el cigarro.

A la quinta calada el PDA lo avisó. Le costó escucharlo bajo el rugido del cuerpo celeste, así que cuando cayó en cuenta se giró bruscamente sobre la bandolera ara encontrarlo. Al otro extremo de la línea Cait Sith hablaba con el tono que el procesador hacía servir para imitar la euforia.

Entre las interferencias que provocaban la radiación de Meteorito y la voz histéricamente aguda de su robot, pudo entender que Sephirot había caído finalmente.

Reeve no se lo podía creer, no se lo quería creer. Sephirot derribado. Ahora Sagrado era libre para proteger el planeta. No quería emocionarse, aun no estaban a salvo; pero inconscientemente comenzaba a sentirse seguro. Se puso en pie e intento comunicarse con Cait Sith.

Entonces, Meteorito empezó a rasgar la capa de gases que rodeaba el planeta. Las turbulencias del aire le hicieron chocar contra la columna. El rugido era tan potente que no podía escuchar el interior de su cuerpo. La temperatura empezó a elevarse y todo se inundó de un olor parecido al azufre y al ácido sulfúrico.

En medio del caos destructivo de Meteorito, la ciudad gemía y su estructura chillaba como si le estuvieran haciendo daño. Las murallas eran embestidas por la radiación y las ráfagas de aire, la placa empezaba a vibrar, resonando con el fragor que producía el lento avance del astro.

Midgar se estaba muriendo, y Reeve lo sabía. Podía verlo a su alrededor, escucharlo por encima del rumor profundo. Podía sentirlo en el interior de su cuerpo, robándole el aire de los pulmones y presionando sus órganos. Se encogió, parapetándose tras la ancha base de la columna, y juntó las manos a la altura de su frente.

_Por favor, resiste. Estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado. No voy a dejarte sola, así que resiste._

Repetía estas palabras en su mente, deseando que Midgar respondiera a la expectativa y que sus sólidas murallas protegieran a los habitantes que se refugiaban tras ellas. Deseaba por encima de todo que soportara el ataque, que cumpliera su misión; que demostrara por última vez que era la ciudad con la que había soñado y que podía confiar en ella ciegamente.

_Has esperado toda tu vida para esto. Ahora, haz que me sienta orgulloso._

La oscuridad se vio iluminada por una luz blanca y brillante. Reeve se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, y vio como un velo de energía clara se interponía entre Meteorito y el mundo. Sagrado había sido invocado finalmente, cubriéndolo todo de silencio y luz. Era como ver una aparición divina, algo eterno y omnipresente que, en realidad, siempre había estado allí; pero que no había sido capaz de ver hasta ahora.

Parecía su salvación; pero aunque Sagrado fuera poderoso, también llegaba demasiado tarde. La fuerza de Meteorito equilibraba y contrarrestaba la protección de la materia blanca, demasiado cerca de su objetivo como para desistir. El sonido que producía el planetoide al rasgar el velo de energía resonó en el interior de todas las criaturas vivas, produciendo dolor y miedo como si se tratara del grito de un dios herido.

La última esperanza se desvanecía, sumiendo al mundo en el terror ante la extinción próxima. El planeta se fracturaría, herido de muerte, y la vida que en él moraba se extinguiría como la luz de una vela ante el aliento de alguien. Desde el misterioso reino de la muerte, Sephirot debía carcajearse ante la destrucción que él había desatado. Habían luchado, habían resistido, habían peleado por sobrevivir; y a pesar del descomunal esfuerzo que había supuesto liberar a Sagrado, el ángel de una sola ala se alzaba finalmente con la victoria.

Era un espectáculo aterrador, y aun así Reeve no podía apartar la vista de la devastadora lucha que mantenía Sagrado por tal de alejar a Meteorito del planeta. No sabía si el resto del mundo, los que habían permanecido en la placa superior, los que se encontraban en Kalm, los que observaban desde un lugar sobreelevado; preferían cerrar los ojos ante la derrota o estaban hipnotizados por ella. Al menos él había decidido mantener los ojos abiertos hasta el final.

Su cerebro estaba tan conmocionado que ya no podía sentir el miedo. Sus oídos estaban ensordecidos por los ruidos que llegaban desde el cielo, sus ojos sólo distinguían la luz de Sagrado y la oscuridad de Meteorito. Por eso tardó tanto en darse cuenta de la red de energía vital que empezaba a tejerse alrededor del astro maldito, invocada desde lo más profundo del planeta.

La Corriente Vital, la misma que fluía dentro del planeta y de todos los seres vivos, la misma con la que Shinra comerciaba y con la que los miembros de SOLDIER eran tratados hasta enfermar; aquel flujo de energía tan peligroso y tan puro; retenía y consumía lentamente a Meteorito hasta hacerlo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**00:21 AM**_

Cuando el rugido de las materias fue silenciado y el brillo de la energía vital se apagó, el cielo sobre Midgar era limpio, frío y de su color favorito. El silencio era tal, que Reeve creía poder escuchar el titilar de las estrellas, y el aire era tan puro que las galaxias más lejanas se apreciaban a simple vista. No podía asegurar si en ese instante estaba vivo o muerto, pero sabía que podría permanecer toda la eternidad admirando ese cielo.

Un ronroneo le obligó a apartar la mirada de la vuelta celeste hasta el suelo donde se encontraba arrodillado: un cachorro de gato algo crecido, blanco y negro, había salido de su escondite y se había acercado hasta Reeve.

–Debes haber pasado mucho miedo –comentó mientras le acariciaba el lomo, notando que las manos le temblaban como nunca.

El gato fregó su cabeza contra la pierna de Reeve y se dejó coger. Si podía notar el tacto suave del pelaje y el calor de su cuerpo, entonces es que ambos estaban vivos. El animal le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, como si ese pensamiento fuera compartido. Los ojos del felino eran del color azul medianoche más cristalino que jamás había visto. _"Esto tiene que ser una señal," _pensó, _" una señal de que todo ha terminado". _

Reeve cogió al cachorro en brazos expertamente y se levantó. Midgar ya había exhalado su último suspiro, agotando sus fuerzas en mantener las murallas y la placa en pie, infranqueables e imponentes. Meteorito sí que había derrumbado una Midgar, la réplica invisible que había aislado a Reeve del resto del mundo; pero la que había diseñado se mantenía en pie, satisfecha de haber cumplido con su misión.

Reeve estaba orgulloso, tremendamente orgulloso; y parte de esta felicidad se mezclaba con la tristeza de ver morir al mayor sueño que jamás había imaginado. El sentimiento era tan fuerte y confuso, que cuando se secó las lágrimas no sabía por qué estaba llorando.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

_**Si hay alguna cosa que quiera comentar, es la de por qué Reeve no se quedó bajo los sectores. Desde el primer momento Reeve consideraba que, si no lograban liberar a Sagrado, no habría ningún lugar seguro en el planeta. Llegada la hora, él personalmente prefería verlo con sus propios ojos, y por ello fue al sector 7. Si las cosas iban bien, no tenía por qué pasarle nada... y si iban mal, no creo que tuviera ninguna intención de sobrevivir a Midgar. En parte se lo debía a la ciudad, porque fue si inexperiencia lo que hizo que Shinra la corrompiera. Era su creación pero no la supo proteger, así que como mínimo tenía que permanecer allí hasta el último momento. **_

_**Fue una decisión totalmente emocional e incluso algo suicida; pero fue su decisión y punto. El capitán se hunde con el barco, que suelen decir... **_

_** Hice una ilustración sobre una escena del capítulo anterior y la colgué en DeviantArt, y también me gustaría hacer uno sobre este; pero eso ya se verá. **__**Aun queda el epílogo; pero en cierto modo se podría decir que aquí termina la historia.**_

_**See ya! **_


	9. Epilogue: Some days after the impact

**Epilogue: Some days after the impact**

_**Junon**_

Cuando al amanecer los guardias empezaron a retirar las pesadas compuertas que clausuraban los sectores y vieron a Reeve en el sector 7, con la mirada fija en el horizonte y el gato en brazos, creyeron estar viendo a un fantasma con un espíritu guía.

La gente empezó a salir hacia el exterior, comprobando que realmente el mundo seguía en pie y estaban a salvo. No había expresiones de felicidad ni euforia ante la victoria, sino más bien un ligero temor por el futuro incierto que ahora debían afrontar. A pesar de todo, miraban al frente con un cauto optimismo.

Todos los que se cruzaron con Reeve mientras salía de Midgar y se dirigía a Junon lo observaban con cierto recelo. No era nada que se pudiera apreciar físicamente; pero sabía que algo en él había cambiado, algo invisible y profundo. Lo que hacía desconfiar a los demás era aquella expresión en sus ojos, como si fuera una de las pocas personas en el mundo que supiera exactamente que debía hacer tras superar la crisis de Meteorito.

Al llegar a la ciudad fortificada, igualmente afectada por el embiste de la Corriente Vital pero en menor grado que Midgar, se dirigió al lugar donde guardaba sus cosas y se preparó para iniciar lo que, aun sin forma ni nombre, crecería hasta convertirse en la WRO.

Palmer estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta cuando lo vio llegar con la vieja bandolera en el hombro y el gatito en brazos. Creía estar viendo la aparición del fantasma de Reeve, que venía a castigarle por su absoluta incompetencia. El arquitecto no le permitió cerrarle el paso, poniendo un pie en el quicio de la puerta; y entró resueltamente en casa, dejando el gato en el suelo y sentándose sin que nadie le invitara.

–No puedo creer que estés vivo –confesó Palmer mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

–En realidad no lo estoy; pero me conservo muy bien –bromeó Reeve.

El rostro de Palmer empezó a palidecer antes de que sus lentos reflejos captaran la ironía de la frase. Aun así, prefirió no sentarse y se parapetó tras una silla.

–¡Ah, jajaja...! –rió falsamente –¿Y puedo saber a que debo el honor de tu vista?

La rapidez con la que formuló la pregunta demostraba que estaba dispuesto a complacerle por tal de quitárselo de encima, y eso le convenía mucho a Reeve. Sin dar rodeos, le exigió toda la documentación que existía alrededor del Programa Espacial; tanto de los cohetes como de las naves que habían diseñado durante la fase previa a la creación del departamento.

Palmer no puso excusos ante la demanda, así que trajo toda la información recopilada, entre la cual había un diseño del prototipo de VientoFuerte, que había desaparecido en el Cráter del Norte, y varios planos de motores antiguos que no funcionaban con mako.

Los motores parecían haberse quedado en una fase muy preliminar de la investigación. Eran diseños simples y rudimentarios; pero funcionaban y servirían de base para desarrollar algo mejor.

–¿Qué combustible es este? –preguntó al leer "_motor a explosión de gasolina"._

–Es un líquido que se saca de refinar petróleo –explicó Palmer –. Antes de descubrir el mako, Shinra estuvo investigando otros combustibles fósiles que fueran más eficaces que el carbón.

–¿No hay documentos sobre como extraer petróleo y refinar gasolina?

–Sí; pero se los llevó una asistente del Programa Espacial hará un tiempo... una mujer con gafas y pelo castaño, se llamaba Sara o...

–Shera –corrigió Reeve –. Sí, la conozco.

Al parecer, los ingenieros de Ciudad Cohete iban varios pasos por delante que el resto de mundo. Había previsto, al igual que Reeve, que si sobrevivían a Meteorito ya no podrían servirse del mako, y lo más urgente era reemplazar esta fuente de energía y adaptar los motores a un nuevo combustible. Sabía que Shinra había experimentado en distintas direcciones antes de centrar su atención en la explotación del Corriente Vital.

Sin hacer muchos cumplidos, Reeve se llevó todos los documentos –planos, dossieres, archivos informáticos y estudios preliminares –y los metió en dos cajas metálicas y resistentes. Las cajas estaban cerradas con llave y tenían asas para facilitar el trasporte.

Cuando Cait Sith regresó a su lado, le dio la documentación y le ordenó que se la entregara a Cid lo más rápidamente posible. El peluche gigante sobre el que sentaba el gato robótico sostenía una caja con cada brazo, asiéndolas fuertemente. El mensaje de Reeve era "_Estoy seguro sabrán sacar partido todo esto. Dile que ahora son todos suyos, y que lo único que espero a cambio es que puedan desarrollar suficiente la tecnología para crear una nave que funcione con este nuevo combustible"._

El androide se despidió dando saltitos sobre la espalda de su trasporte, prometiendo que no lo olvidaría y que regresaría pronto, y encaminó sus pasos hacia Ciudad Cohete.

_**Midgar**_

Poco después de encargar la misión de mensajero a Cait Sith, Reeve se preparó para regresar a Midgar y reempezar de cero su labor como arquitecto. La ciudad ya sólo era una estructura muerta, y era cuestión de tiempo que sus habitantes empezaran a emigrar a otros lugares. Muchos años antes había diseñado Midgar, cuya vida ya había terminado. Ahora tocaba crear una nueva ciudad.

A los pocos días regresó a la ciudad igual que se había marchado, cargando con la bandolera y en compañía del gato. Este ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Reeve, así que lo dejaba ir y venir a su aire, ya que sabía que cuando se cansara de andar volvería a él maullando para que lo cogiera en brazos. Sin pensar mucho en ello, había bautizado al gato con el nombre de Sheik, y a falta de un collar le había puesto su reloj en el cuello, sólo un poco ajustado para que no bailara.

Debió ser una visión muy extraña la de ver regresar a Reeve con el mismo aspecto que tenía al marcharse, con un gato que llevaba un reloj por collar y esa expresión desconocida en su rostro. Eso, supuso, incrementaría el rumor sobre que en realidad era el fantasma del arquitecto que vagaba entre las ruinas de la antigua ciudad. El Geoestigma empezaba a segar muchas vidas y ese ambiente, a pesar de los retazos de optimismo, era desolador.

Como hizo mientras preparaba la evacuación de Midgar, Reeve reunió a los representantes de los Consejos. Ninguno de ellos había abandonado la ciudad, aunque sus rostros reflejaban que no tardarían en hacerlo.

La sala en que se encontraban no era tan suntuosa como la del ayuntamiento, y sus muebles eran de procedencia humilde; pero a nadie le importaba ya. Si existía algo que diferenciaba aquella reunión de la mantenida días antes de la caída de Meteorito, era la actitud de Reeve.

Permanecía en pie, dejando que Sheik dormitara en su silla. Sin la americana y con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, era la viva imagen de un hombre que estaba dispuesto a ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. Ya no era el director del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano, sino un simple arquitecto con muchas ganas de empezar a construir algo grande.

–Señores, creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que Midgar ya no es lugar apto para vivir en él –inició, tomando las riendas de la reunión –. Necesitamos fundar una nueva ciudad, un lugar donde asentar nuestros hogares, cubrir nuestras necesidades, abrir negocios y crear puestos de trabajo. Necesitamos empezar de cero.

–¿Propone que construyamos una nueva Midgar? –dijo el anciano representante del sector 4.

–No, propongo algo totalmente distinto a Midgar. Debemos levantar una ciudad pensando en la prosperidad del futuro, no en posibles guerras ni crisis como la que hemos vivido. Un lugar que acepte a todos sus habitantes y no los discrimine en niveles, donde a nadie se le niegue la visión del cielo.

–Creo que se está embalando, señor mío –replicó la representante del sector 2 –¿Con qué energía y qué materiales dice que vamos a construir eso?

–Los reactores tienen suficiente mako almacenado que nos permitirá mover las maquinarias. Y los materiales los sacaremos de Midgar. Reciclaremos lo que queda de la ciudad y construiremos una nueva con ellos.

Quizás el proyecto de fundar una nueva ciudad parecía demasiado grande para asumirlo dentro de aquella sala. Deberían invertir muchos recursos, tiempo y energía antes de que la idea que allí se planteaba tomara forma. Pero había esperanza en las palabras de Reeve, movidas por una pasión que no experimentaba desde su juventud; y la emoción que sentía mientras explicaba su sueño era contagiosa.

–¿Cuánto tardará en diseñar algo así? –preguntó el representante del sector 1.

–Ya lo he hecho –confesó Reeve, refiriéndose a los innumerables planos que contenían la estructura de la futura ciudad y los edificios, calles y plazas que en ella habría.

Buscó en la bandolera y sacó un papel que desplegó sobre la mesa. No se trataba de ninguno de los diseños lineales y precisos que había completado en Junon antes de venir, sino en el dibujo que pintó en el estudio de Midgar el día de la caída de Meteorito.

Las líneas a lápiz, que a contraluz demostraron ser azules y no negras, se cruzaban y sobreponían formando la vista sobreelevada de una ciudad. En medio de ella había una plaza circular rodeada de árboles, que estaban pintados en distintos tonos de verde. Las calles se abrían en distintas direcciones desde el centro, y los edificios seguían el contorno circular. En medio de todos ellos, dando una idea aproximada de la escala, unas siluetas oscuras que llenaban las calles, personas que supuestamente vivían allí. Había lugares en que el papel se había humedecido de más y los colores se mezclaban, y algunas zonas se veían oscurecidas por la mina emborronada. Aquel dibujo era impreciso, sucio y estaba lleno de vida.

Reeve esperaba en silencio, a la expectativa de una reacción. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, ya que jamás había enseñado un boceto de sus futuros proyectos a nadie; pero en ese instante creía que era lo mejor para plasmar su idea ante los demás. Aquel dibujo representaba una promesa de futuro y se había convertido en su razón para luchar. Levantaría aquella ciudad y dejaría de ser un sueño para transformarse en algo real y consciente, un lugar que respondería a sus expectativas.

–Midgar... –empezó a decir, rompiendo el silencio en que todos se encontraban sumidos –Aunque de una forma u otra todos trabajamos para construirla, Midgar no resultó ser lo que esperábamos. Se corrompió y se transformó en algo que no merecía nuestra confianza y afecto. Pero cuando llegó el final, nos protegió y demostró que nos equivocábamos –la voz le tembló un poco y carraspeó antes de continuar –. Al menos por mi parte, consiguió que me sintiera muy orgulloso de ella, y ahora quiero darle una hermana pequeña igual o incluso mejor que Midgar.

Las miradas de los miembros del Consejo pasaron de Reeve al dibujo alternativamente. El arquitecto parecía no tener nada más que decir, ya había hablado suficiente.

–Es... es magnífica –aceptó el hombre robusto al fin.

–Sí, es mejor de lo que podría imaginar –confesó el hombre de los ojos húmedos.

–Me gusta. ¡Ya lo creo que me gusta! –añadió la mujer escuálida.

–Si se construye con materiales de Midgar, deberíamos levantarla cerca de la ciudad – opinó la representante del sector 6 ante la aprobación del resto, una mujer callada que sólo hablaba para aportar detalles prácticos.

–¿Estamos todo de acuerdo pues? –preguntó el anciano, a lo que los demás asintieron –Entonces creo que ha llegado el momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

–¿Y cómo se llamará? –quiso saber la mujer rubia.

Reeve notó que todas las miradas volvían a él de nuevo, esperando a que bautizara la futura ciudad que había diseñado. No había pensado ningún nombre para ella; pero imaginándola ya sólida y firme a los límites de Midgar, supo cual sería.

–Edge – dijo al fin –. Se llamará Edge, y pertenecerá a todos los que vivamos en ella y la hagamos crecer. Será nuestra ciudad, y cuando esté construida, nos enorgulleceremos de ella.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**He aquí el último capítulo. Quedándome en este punto, el mundo esté intentando avanzar tras la crisis de Meteorito. Todo esto será muy duro, pues ya no hay mako, existen demasiadas personas que han perdido su hogar y el Geoestigma empieza a extenderse entre la población. Los que hayan visto los proyectos posteriores a videojuego original conecerán ya sabrán que sucederá después. Las cosas no serán rápidas ni fáciles; pero una promesa de futuro creo que es un buen final para este fic. **   
_

_**Gracias a los que lo han seguido puntualmente, tanto los que leían anonimamente como los que me han hecho saber su opinión a través de los rewiews; y a los futures lectores que hayan llegado una vez la historia ya estaba completada. **_

_**Bye! **_


End file.
